love me, that's all I ask of you
by MsHope
Summary: He would never admit it to her, but there was only one reason why he was able to defeat Grindelwald. Maybe he'd tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow sounded nice to him. Based on Dumbledore's wink in Crimes of Grindelwald. MMAD/ADMM *with Phantom of the Opera references!
1. Love Me, That's All I Ask of You

Hello, my dears!  
Lovely to be back from this drastically long hiatus.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed editing it (not really, but yeah)!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JKR!**

* * *

**_Three Broomsticks, Saturday, 11 p.m._**

"Albus, don't get me wrong. I_ do_ trust you, just don't do anything you'll regret afterwards."

He moved to put a hand over hers, and she immediately felt the heat radiating from him, knowing that he was trying to soothe her in every way possible.

"You know that what you're doing doesn't work anymore, Minerva." He smirked, but she continued to keep her lips in a thin line.  
"I know, but the Ministry is watching your every move now. One more move and the Ministry will come rushing! You are pushing your luck too far, Albus."  
"Trust me, Minerva. That is all I ask of you."

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Head of Gryffindor Office, Wednesday, 5 p.m.**_

_"Albus Dumbledore!"_ Albus had to suppress a chuckle when he heard his door slam shut.  
"Albus, how many times do I have to tell you- ohhhhh, you _never_ listen to me, do you? Now look at what you've done! You think you can order me with that subtle wink?" She was passionately moving her hands and pointing at his restraints.  
"Minerva, I will be fine. For the time being, at least." The corners of his lips were pulling up and he was hiding his laugh even more than he was.  
"Why in Merlin's name are you laughing?"  
"You care too much, Min. Way too much." She scoffed at this.

She did care. She cared more than she should, and she was more than fine with that. She shook her head slightly at the thought.

"We thought we were going to lose you. You know we don't want that." She said softly, gently sitting down on one of the overstuffed armchairs in his office. He stood from his chair and slowly walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and crouching down to her level.  
"I know, and I'm staying as much as I can, Min. But we both know that I can't stay forever. I will have to leave, sooner or later."  
"I know that," she sighed. "But do promise me that you will take care of yourself no matter what."  
"I swear by it!"  
"Good."

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Head of Gryffindor Office, Saturday, 12 a.m.**_

"What in Merlin's name do you mean that you cannot defeat him?" Her blood was boiling, her jaw was clenched.  
"Minerva, I cannot bear to-" He spoke softly, his voice has lost its melody. The once expressive and passionate melody it once had faded through the weeks, turning dark and cold and simply tired.  
"Do you still love him?" Her lips pursed into the signature thin line.

Silence.

"Albus, _do you still love him_?" She was sucking in her tongue, biting back words, emotions, everything. She cannot show it.  
"Yes."  
"That was all I needed to hear."

It was all she needed to hear, it was all she needed to know.  
It was all it took.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**McGonagall's Chambers, Friday, 1 a.m.**_

_Three rapid knocks. Three rapid **distinct **knocks._

Half of his face was bloodied. His breathing was labored, his eyes had lost its sparkle.

"Albus-"  
"Min, it's over."  
"What do you mean by 'it's over'?" Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Min, I've defeated _him,_" he said. Her eyes grew wide, she was so relieved. _It was over._  
"Let's get you cleaned up, then."

A kettle started boiling water, and she prepared a cup of chocolate for him. She sad down and sighed.

Finally.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Dumbledore's Chambers, Sunday, 12 a.m._**

"Albus, _please, _you're scaring me. Please open the-"

He was brooding. It was definitely not the word to describe Albus Dumbledore, but it was what she saw. She saw an unhappy, brooding man, and it broke her heart.

"Minerva, I-"

She welcomed herself to his chambers, knowing that it won't matter, anyways.

"Please, tell me what the _hell _has gotten into you and made you think that you can skip meals and send me _this?_" She was shaking while she pulled out an envelope.  
"Min, I don't know-"  
"'_My life is no longer worth living and I decided to take matters into my own hands.' _Albus, do you really think that by defeating Grindelwald, there is suddenly no meaning in your colorful life? People actually _love _and _adore _you, Albus! There's Dippet, who made you his deputy, and then there's Scamander who looks up to you, and there's- there's- uh- Filch who listens to _only you _and there's Hagrid! Albus, life without Grindelwald doesn't mean that there is no more life. You have a life unrelated to him. There's Hogwarts, and there are the students who _adore _you." Her hands were flying everywhere, her Scottish brogue was getting thicker with every word.

"What about you?"  
"What do you mean, 'what about me'? Don't turn this on me, Albus."  
"What do you think of me, Minerva?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**McGonagall's Chambers, Sunday, 5 a.m.**_

She avoided him at all costs after that conversation. She had changed the topic immediately after and lied that she had to get something done and that she was just checking on him. She wasn't even sure of what she felt. Was it even _love _or was it just admiration.

He's a _legilimens, **stupid**_!

He probably read her mind, and she was so stupid to let her guard off when she was with him.

She'd just face it tomorrow, or maybe later, or maybe some other time. It can wait until tomorrow. For now, she was going to sleep in and call in sick. It can wait.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She was still sleeping when he knocked. He let himself in, anyways. It was their normal routine. If any one of them called in sick, the other would let himself or herself in and take care of the person until he or she gets better.

He had a soft spot for her, and he couldn't help but look at her face when she was sleeping. It was so calm, and relaxed, and_ pretty and breathtaking_. He couldn't help but look at her because she looked so different. He brushed away the lock of hair that covered a part of her face. She started to stir, but he just continued stroking her hair.

"Albus, what are you doing here?"  
"Shhh, just sleep, love."

She felt safe.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and just held her like that.

He would never admit it to her, but there was only one reason why he was able to defeat Grindelwald. Maybe he'd tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow sounded nice to him.

o0o0o0o0o0

**_Ministry of Magic, Saturday, 11 p.m._**

She didn't even know how he managed to convince her to going to the ball. She hated balls (or maybe she just hated the people there), and yet here she was, dressed up for the (stupid) masquerade ball. She insisted that they shouldn't go together. You know, she wouldn't want to be labelled as "Dumbledore's Girl." She fixed her mask.

She was nursing a glass of wine. Her lips, slightly colored by the liquid. Her glasses were off, and her face was done well. Yes, this would fit her disguise.

Men tapped her on the shoulder to dance, and she further showed off her gracefulness. Her glossy hair bounced as she danced. Jaws dropped as she passed their way. All wondered who the lady in the black gown was.

A man whose mask covered only the right side of his face approaced her. His auburn hair was sleeked back.

Men and women watched, mesmerized by his every move. Of course, everyone knew he was, he was a savior to them all.

"May I have this dance, mystery lady?" He smirked.  
"Of course, _phantom,"_ her lips curled up. Her gloved hand gracefully descended on his shoulder as his hand rested on her hip.

Hairs on her arms raised, feeling the aura of the man. He reeked of power, of lust, and of love.

"Then, my dear, if I am the phantom, then who must you be?"

He was being so smug.

"I don't know, _Raoul_ maybe? Maybe because we are both vying for one thing. Aren't we, my dear phantom?"  
"And what may that be, my dear?"  
"To be the most mysterious person in the room, darling."  
"You're already mysterious enough, my dear. Besides, you were never fit to be Raoul."  
"And why may that be?" she questioned.  
"Because you're better fit to be Christine Daae."

The song ended end they parted, his eyes still locked with hers. His lips pressed onto hers for a moment, just a ghost of a kiss. In a swish, he disappeared into the crowd.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Hogwarts, Monday, 10 a.m._**

They still hadn't talked. She had been wondering about everything — the dance, Christine Daae, the kiss. It was wrecking her brain.

But didn't he love Grindelwald?  
Why was he sending her mixed signals?  
Most importantly: how did he know?

They still hadn't talked. Maybe tomorrow, he'd tell her the truth. Maybe tomorrow, he'd tell her how he feels. Maybe tomorrow.

Tomorrow sounded good to him.

* * *

**A/N**

eheheheh hi.

It's been a long time since I've written something Harry Potter, and since I've been hooked into the Phantom of the Opera, I've written a scene with a reference too! The deleted (ooc Albus Phantom, and more Phantom reference) scenes will be put up soon!

I hope you guys liked this little thing!

-Hope-


	2. Deleted Scene

Hello, my dears!  
Here's the deleted scene that I promised! This is just a deviation from the ministry scene I posted.

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JKR!**

* * *

_"Because you're better fit to be Christine Daae."_

He twirled her around and dipped. Her eyes stared at his in shock. It was impossible, she thought.

"But the problem is, my _dear_ phantom, Christine Daae and the phantom didn't end up together. She left him, and he _died."_  
"But maybe we're bound to deviate from the norm, my dear."  
"How likely?"  
He twirled her around to face him, his lips were nearly pressed against hers. She slightly moved forward, feeling his breath against her lips.  
"Because none of us are backing out from the point of no return," he whispered in her ear, his voice was thick, low and dripping with honey. He twirled her around once more, so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"The final threshold," his lips were centimeters away from her ear, his fingers were slowly caressing her smooth shoulder. The hairs on her shoulder and neck were raised.

She turned to face him, and slowed them into a stop. It had to stop.

This wasn't bound to happen. This was not part of the plan.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. He bowed, and she curtsied. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, then she made her way out of the door.

_That was it?_

Was this the moment Christine Daae surrenders and gives up the phantom? Was this the moment she was going to give him up?

The room fell silent for a brief second, then light music began to play. Was he to go after her?

But tomorrow? No, he shall seize today.

His feet guided him to the balcony.

"I enjoyed that little dance we've had," he smirked, offering her a glass of firewhiskey. She politely declined, eventually turning her head to face him.  
"Minerva, I have been intending to tell you something."  
"Albus, I doubt that this is a good time to do so-"  
"There was only one reason why I was able to defeat Grindelwald."

Her breathing constricted for a moment.

"You told me it was the vial."  
"That is one reason, but there is another, my dear."

He gazed at her for a moment, trying to seek any indication that what he felt earlier meant something. He unsurely cupped her face with his hands, which he found to be immensely cliché (but he knew no other method of doing so). He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and found himself trying to memorize every detail he could find.

The moment meant something to him. Surely it must have meant something to her?

Her mind was racing once more. Her thoughts were muddled, and everything was so unclear.

"I can't do this," she blurted out. "You're just confusing your gratitude with something else, Albus. I just don't think this is wise-"  
"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, Minerva. I want to be there for you always. I know what this is. I know what I felt, and I have felt it ever since. I want to cherish you, and love you."  
"I don't know how to belive you, even if I desperately want to."  
"My word is yours, Minerva. Let me lead you from your solitude. I want to be there with you for every joy and pain. I want to feel every moment with you," he brought her hands to his chest, letting her feel the beating of his heart. He was real, this was all real.

"I have one request then, Albus," her shining eyes looked up to him. A small smile tugged at her perfectly-painted lips.  
"What may that be?"  
"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

* * *

**A/N**

I seriously hope that this is satisfactory. It is currently 2:16 a.m., local time, and I really couldn't sleep. I just realized how nice it is to return to the fandom I started with, with the same ship I began. Hahaha just sharing!

I hope you guys liked this little thing! Leave a review and/or a fave if you liked this thing!

-Hope-


End file.
